


【Bill×Ron】抗拒不能

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Bill×Ron】 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：BILL．WEASLEY×RON．WEASLEY※短篇完結丶R-15指定
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Ron Weasley
Series: 【Bill×Ron】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907344
Kudos: 1





	【Bill×Ron】抗拒不能

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：BILL．WEASLEY×RON．WEASLEY  
> ※短篇完結丶R-15指定

比爾有很嚴重的起床氣。除非特殊時刻，否則都曾深深體驗過其恐怖程度的眾弟弟們絕對沒人敢在自家大哥熟睡時隨便吵醒他，除了一個受過幾百次教訓還是學不會的人例外。  
  
  
  
「诶、哥——該起床啦——起來——」榮恩坐在一團蜷縮狀的棉被上大聲叫喊著。

「不要吵…」從榮恩身下的那團棉被裡傳出一道悶悶的低沉嗓音，語氣聽的出十分不悅，被子裡的人將自己裹的更緊實。

見底下的人不為所動，榮恩邊喊邊大力搖著那人的肩膀，「不要再睡了——快起來陪我啦——」

棉被裡的人皺著眉，死死的緊閉眼睛。過了一會兒後像是終於受不了持續不斷的吵鬧聲，比爾猛地睜開眼睛掀開棉被，湊上前在榮恩的脖頸間警告似的咬了一下，他聽到榮恩驚呼了一聲，而後附到榮恩的耳邊低聲說：「你再不安靜下來我就要吻你了，知道的話就給我安份點。」

正當比爾想倒頭睡回去時，他感到有個柔軟的東西貼上他的嘴唇，比爾驚訝的看著榮恩極快地在他的唇上吻了一下，然後退開有些難為情的笑道：「哥，不要再睡了，陪我玩好不好？」

比爾下意識地伸手摸摸自己的嘴唇，而後突然勾起一抹不懷好意的笑容，他的雙手放上榮恩的肩膀，倏地一個翻身他壓在尚未反應過來的榮恩身上，比爾傾身將灼熱的呼吸傾吐在榮恩的臉上，他燦笑著說：「如果是陪你玩這種遊戲…」說話的同時比爾的右手或輕或重的在榮恩的身上遊移著，惹來榮恩一陣陣的輕顫，「我很樂意喔。」

「我不是這個意思…」榮恩臉紅著小聲抗議道，雖然他臉上的表情看似有點不情願，但他沒有推開比爾越來越放肆的手。

知道自己的弟弟從來拒絕不了他的觸碰，比爾臉上的笑意更加深了幾分。他輕柔咬上榮恩正逐漸發紅的耳垂，在他的耳邊低語：「來不及了，是你把我吵醒的，而且還主動誘惑我。」

「我才沒有…」榮恩撇過臉想避開會令他感到緊張的溫熱氣息，他有些不知所措，理智告訴他應該要趕快甩開比爾的手，但那厚實的大手正好帶著他喜歡的溫度，他有點捨不得推開那隻手。

看到榮恩嘟起嘴的可愛模樣，比爾笑了笑，隔著瀏海在他的額頭上溫柔的印下一吻，像是在叫他安心。榮恩轉回頭，正好對上比爾明亮的墨綠色眼睛，彷彿一汪幽深純淨的碧潭，那雙眼睛依然是如此蠱惑人心讓人心醉，他在那雙眼裡讀到深深的愛意和對他的寵溺，配上比爾唇邊一直未退的生動笑容——這世上大概沒有什麼能比眼前這一幕更讓他覺得心跳加速，他幾乎快要在這抹微笑裡沉醉過去。

榮恩嘆了口氣，他這輩子大概都無法抗拒自家大哥了。比爾的笑容，比爾的一切——他都抗拒不能。

榮恩的雙手攀上比爾線條優美的脖頸，狀似無奈的嘆道：「…算了，隨便你吧。」  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
